


Some Place To Call Home

by Ingradera



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingradera/pseuds/Ingradera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his stay in America takes an unexpected turn, Alex is sent back to Brecon Beacons, so that MI6 could keep a closer eye on him. This time he has a friend on his side, -Ben Daniels- which leads to his stay turning out better than he could even imagine. But what happens when the camp plays host to some unexpected visitors? What happens when the teenage prodigy is sent on another mission?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Place To Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in this is Fox's replacement, but Fox is still apart of K-Unit as he returned to camp to be near ALex during missions. Also Alex is 16 at this point.  
> Anyway that's all from me, onto the story. Enjoy!

Brookland Comprehensive School wasn’t exactly a stranger to strange occurrences. However, when a stoic; yet professional suit walked confidently into Henry Bray’s office, -without directions or invitation- interrupting an important meeting between the school’s governors about a recent sniper strike on the school, and then informing them of the fact that one Alexander Rider would no longer be attending the school, they believe these said unexplainable and unexpected incidents would come to a stop.

This was not the case.

Only a mere two months after that student’s departure, an official threat was issued against the teen, though SCORPIA had decided that this time things have to become more personal, as his class was also threatened at the same time. Due to this, three government agents stormed the school, though they were expected this time, informing them of the newly introduced initiative to help mature the current youths of the country, while also attempting to create an interest in joining the armed forces, which strived to protect their nation. From this it was agreed that 27 students and 6 members of staff would be sent for a five week period to an army base, so that they could gain a true feel for what this lifestyle would entailed.

It just so happened that the particular camp they were scheduled to spend their time at was the same one that a solider known by the name of Cub was residing. It’s name? Brecon Beacons.

**~Line Break~**

Upon arrival the teens noisily exited the coach to line up before it, in a way that left a lot of room for structure and already began to become annoying, judging by the on looking Sergeant’s face. Bags were forgotten for that moment in favour of staring in awe up at the fifteen well-built men standing smartly to attention before them and their commanding officer, or just gossiping about which they believe to be the most attractive.

Just as it seemed that the elder male was about to call them to order, a lithe, athletic figure sprinted past the visitors so fast, that they were unable to catch a view of his face; only spotting a blur of fair hair, and dark, mud encrusted combats. Abruptly, he came to a halt before one rather small man who stood not quite as rigid as before; a soft smile casually replacing the previous scowl.

Prior to these facts actually being able to be comprehended by their untrained brain, the olive skinned man’s face was hidden, as lips fought in a desperate clash for dominance, though the smaller of the two quickly submitted and relaxed into the muscled arms, which encircled his slim figure. Silence fell gracefully down upon the crowds, twisting and twirling in an intercut dance between the motionless bodies, as it waited patiently for time to once more resume.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other, though were unwilling to truly depart from the others hold, as arms remained where they were, and foreheads rested on the others, as they reclaimed their breath. When they believed their mission to be complete, they slightly removed themselves from each other embrace, but they still maintained some contact between them. Brown eyes stared deeply into war hardened orbs, which where only a shade lighter and the satisfied grin was replace with one filled with worry as he read the emotions that were being contained so securely within them; the sorrow and silent goodbye, both almost hidden behind such a pure and honest love, though the façade was not as efficiently as it usually was.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” The brunette asked oblivious to the many eyes trained towards them; his gaze locked solely on the young agent; the fear left hanging in the air.

Reaching up on his tiptoes, the blonde tenderly pressed his lips against the soldier’s, before muttering his promise and indirect answer; his clear; unplaceable American accent ringing clear, “I’ll be careful.”

“Like you were last time?” Another well-built man, who was standing three spaces down, asked.

“You know that that wasn’t my fault, Bear,” the spy answered, his eyes never wavering for the Spaniard’s, “How was I know that SCORPIA were the ones behind it, and that Three was just waiting for another session with me?”

Another somebody sighed almost inaudibly, “Just make sure you don’t come home injured; you know there will be a physical waiting for you if you do.”

This time he did somehow manage to tear his gaze from his love, just to raise a sculptured eyebrow at the red-head, “And here I thought it would be Wolf who would be trying to rip my clothes off at the first opportunity, not you, Snake.”

His response caused both his lover, and many of the students to blush crimson.

“So then, where are you off to this time ‘round?” Asked the Sergeant, who had now turned to watch the scene unfold.

His shoulders suddenly seemed to gain the weight of the world upon the, as he turned back to rest his head rather comfortably on his lovers chest. Stillness returned to the campsite once more, until the teenager gathered the will to speak, “First back to London to be briefed and assigned my disguise, and then it’s to Arizona. The mission is predicted to take two weeks, but with it being me, they added an extra week to that number.”

“I guess that explains the accent then,” grunted the man.

Looking down at the form in his arms, the solider –which the teenagers would later learn was called Wolf- ordered in a gruff tone, “Be careful, kid!”

“I’m not a kid!” Shouted the blonde, as though this was a regular occurrence, while he was already walking away from the rest of the group, ignoring the eyes that had fallen upon him with practiced ease, as he skilfully climbed onto sporty, yet attractive and well cared for motorbike. In keeping with the safety laws, he pulled a plain black helmet over his head, grumbling under his breath about the fact it obstructed his vision. Upon starting the machine, a soft purr met the ears of the crowds, though it soon grew in sounds as he shot off back towards his audience, slowing slightly when passing the now ogling men, while hitting Wolf’s ass on passing, nearly missing the words thrown at him as he sped away at speeds far higher than those legal.

“Good luck, Cub!” Shouted a hyperactive man, prior to him bring ordered into silence.

Now that the scene had successfully played its course, the attention of leader turned once more onto the still awestruck children, where he began to bellow orders at them, only to repeat them once more when no response met his words.

**~Four Weeks Later~**

Immediately after the display, the student were split up into four groups; each supplied a unit whose job it was to keep them occupied throughout their stay; and boy did they do their job.

Not even an hour after they had all got their things organised, they had been collected by a random member of their unit, and since then, they hadn’t been given a free moment, except from the rare luxuries of sleep and food. There was one unit who was in charge of all the other, and yet they also took care of a group themselves, a group containing one Tom Harris. This group was name K-unit, who was currently the biggest team on site, with five current members –Fox joined them only a day after Alex’s departure- and six when Cub returned.

Some part of his still innocent mind screamed out to him that he knew that name: it held importance and yet also secrets. However, due to the gruelling exercise, exhaustion clinged to him so desperately, that he was unable to even hear the small, frustrated voice in his head, never mind understand what it was telling him.

Once they had finished yet another run of the dreaded obstacle course –make only worse by the constant waterfall of verbal abuse, which batted against them with each step. Each complaint was backed up with a comment on how exactly Cub would show them up, if he was there and able to. Luckily, this time instead of being steered onto the next activity, they were informed that they were being given a shot, half an hour break to grab some well needed grub, though grub was a better word to describe it that food, that shone it in a much more appealing light, and even grub was a serious compliment towards it.

Each step taken towards the marginally warmer hut was met with grateful thoughts about the very short time that they had left. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t quite realise how dangerous, exciting and surprising those six remaining days would be.

For half of the time that they were eating, everything proceeded as usual: the soldiers sat as far away from them as they could manage, spitting insults at them while simultaneously acting as though they didn’t exist. One thing which was notice regularly, was that they always compared them to the short form which they had spotted when they first got to them camp; telling them how they would never be able to compete with his standards and skill.

Just as whispers began to spread once more between the gossip hungry school children, the mess hall’s doors burst open; surprisingly catching everyone’s unwavering attention despite the presumed unimportance of the action, though their thoughts were proved wrong when a teenager; –looking much like the ones being watched- however, he seemed to hold himself with much more self-assurance an confidence, while managing to not appear cocky while doing so. His black hair brushed the tops of his shoulders, while is liquid blue eyes took in each and every detail of the room in a single split second, not letting one point remain unexamined. Onyx jeans clung protectively to strong, muscular thighs, while a long sleeved top of the same shade hugged his way to skinny torso.

Walking across the room, his light steps echoed through the silence, fighting the urge to turn and run as many eyes bore into his back almost burning him. Once his food had been collected he turned, walking self-consciously towards the table which seated K-unit, sitting gracefully down in the seat reserved for Cub.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t ripped apart by the other men, as a young recruit was a couple of weeks back when he thought it wise to sit in that sacred spot. Shocking the audience even more was Wolf, as he leaned across the table, wrapped a possessive are around his smaller frame, before kissing him fiercely. When they had finally parted, the rest of the unit began to talk at him, mostly because he was ignoring them in favour of shovelling the homemade slop into his mouth. Noticing his actions, the conversation slowly died odd, as they opted to stare at him with wide, worried eyes instead.

The final group of youths entered the hall, spotting the new arrival immediately, causing them to shout out, “Hey! Cub’s back!”

Naturally, the statement made everyone who didn’t know him look at him with wonder, awe and hints of confusion brought on by his age mix in his age. At the same moment, the silence evacuated the building, running for refuge from the whispers and mutters, which caused all but a few well trained individually to catch the second part of his exclamation, “How come he’s eating?”

Swallowing painfully, Cub spoke, his voice hoarser than it was when it was first heard by the onlookers, his accent still easily noticeable, “Take a picture, it lasts longer!”

Looking across the crowd, the visitors looked shocked by his response, especially the teachers who were beginning to wonder who would ever dare talk like that to strangers and a bunch of tough men, who seemed as though they wouldn’t even bat an eye if it came to killing them all in their sleep. However, said men were too busy laughing more that they were allowed to for a long time, ignorant to the world around them.

Snake’s eyes flit across the teens body, accounting for any abnormality in how their young charge held himself, all of his deductions happening in less than a second, due to the fact that it was such an often action, “What happened, Cub?”

“Nothing of importance,” replies the child, with a faux nonchalant one shouldered shrug, though the only thing spoiling his impeccable display was the wince which shortly followed his action.

“Please don’t lie to him: not today. We’re worried about you; you said that you were expected back two weeks ago, though that would have been last week if met with any complications; we still got no news! Don’t do this to me!” At his point Wolf leaned across the table, holding one of his loves much smaller within his larger paws, “Just listen to yourself. Watch your actions. You’ve obviously been dragged through hell by your finger nails once more; yet you’re still here; still suffering, refusing to let us help you when we can. Please, we may not be able to protect you from them, –despite our countless attempts to do so- but at least let us take care of you?”

“Just drop it already!” The blonde screamed desperately, vulnerability, youth, and fear swimming through his voice and eyes together in unison.

“What happened?” Wolf asked in a finally push for a response, pure concern dripping from each word.

Food and all previous conversation had been long forgotten in favour of watching the drama unfold before them, which made one teenage spy more self-conscious, to the point that his discomfort was becoming physically visible, as he shifted in his seat: unable to sit still. It was that action, which showed his audience who knew nothing about him, that he wasn’t one to usually broadcast himself to the world; preferring the shadows to the limelight.

“What are they doing next?” Cub asked, his voice coming across as uncaring, though to his unit -who knew his so well- they could tell how broken he truly was.

Bear was the one to replied, giving the first real answer of the whole conversation, “Swimming.”

“I’ll meet you there,” the teen whispered in the same tone, moving away from the leader’s warm embrace as he did so, taking his half eaten meal with him as he dumped it by the door, prior to walking off, ignoring the shouts from many trained medics, telling him that he needed to eat more.

**~Line Break~**

The doors closed behind him and the moment it had, he set off sprinting towards the lake, ignoring the screaming pain emanating from his ribs and legs, which begged for attention with each step taken. Alongside the agonising complaints, sang the regular orders from Snake, demanding that he was the eat more, but those words were easily forgotten as they always were, because if he was being truthful with himself, he never had an appetite after the first time a knife was pressed into his –at that time- virtually unscarred skin. Now whenever he ate it would always feel as though he was going to bring to food back up just as it had been digested.

This time was the worse.

Though, in retrospect, that is probably what being starved for weeks would do to a person. More so when being ladled upon more physically –as well as emotionally and mentally- harming acts, it kind of didn’t work in favour of keeping food where it was meant to be. Sitting by the edge of the murky lake, he stared out, trapped deep in his thoughts of how he would even begin to broach the issue with his unit, revealing to them every traumatizing thing do to him over a two week period, because out of everyone, they were the ones who deserved to know. Putting that to one side, they had managed to teach he something: he didn’t need to keep things to himself; in fact it was beneficial for them to know what had happened, because it didn’t just remove the weight of the world which had been laid in excess over his shoulders, but it also helped the others, as then they could be warmed about any nightmares or flashbacks that may flair up every now. Additionally, with Snake knowing he would then be able to keep an eye on his injuries, preventing them from growing worse, especially since he tended to discharge himself from hospital at the first moment that he could walk unaided, notwithstanding the pain that would follow such an action.

All too soon he once place of sanctuary was shattered by complaining, noisy teens, who were making their way towards their next activity. Trying not to draw attention to either myself, or my wounds, –though they were sure to be discovered shortly- as I slowly rose from the hostile ground. Though it took longer than he originally believed possible, he met with K-Unit, noticing the slightly scary smile, which stood searing on Eagle’s toned face, but not in the typical I-can’t-wait-to-slice- you-into-ribbons grin, but a hyperactive-child-with-an-idea-you’ll-love smirk. From experience he could tell that this particular grin was a better indication to run than any common maniac waving a gun in your face. Given the choice he would have fled as well; unfortunately, his legs didn’t appear to consent with that idea, actually, they were protesting the idea.

Loudly.

“Wolfy?” sang said over energetic solider, “Why don’t we allow Cubby to lead this one?”

Naturally, this earned him the two worse glares in the entire camp and probably the worst in the business; easily rivalling the sergeant’s, but he bird head didn’t even have to common sense to flinch meaning that somehow he had gotten a hold of some sugar.

For some reason, Fox actually appeared to be considering this surjection momentarily as he looked between the different parties, “That does have some merit. Let’s call it revenge.”

By this point everyone was on board, agreeing with the insane idea, leaving the kiddies confused in the process; wondering what they had already managed to do to earn revenge from me so soon.

“Traitor,” he muttered to his so called friends before stepping forward to address his previous classmates, “Oi, listen up! You’ll be swimming fifty laps of the lake, followed by fifty push up; if anyone dares to speak or complain they shall be doing double, since you obviously have too much energy. Understood?!” He calmly asked the flabbergasted, not raising his voice at any part, knowing that they were more than able to hear both his words and the threat riding behind them. Regardless of the danger, they just stood there like fish out of water, he growled at them, shocking the motionless teens. “What are you waiting for?”

Fortunately for them, they go the hint after that and quickly made their way into the water, commencing with the exercise; leaving the adults –and Alex- to talk, thought said teen was regretting the alone time with his unit for the first time in years. It just so happened that his legs decided that to be a good moment to resume with their complaints, meaning that if he wish to remain standing, he had to reduce the weight being sat upon them, so he shifted into Wolf, who automatically and willingly helped his consort, though regrettably, he wasn’t the only one to notice. Ben cautiously made his way closer to me, concern shadowing the other emotions, which were wreaking havoc across his usually composed face.

“Not now,” he moaned through the throbbing pain, drawing the attention of the rest of the unit, who then in attempt to feed their curiosity began to crowd the now panicking teen.

By clinging closer to Wolf, the solider seemed to recognize that he was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic, but he was the only one to pick up on this fact, as he was the only one aware that it was a problem for the teen, just as the spy was the only one to know about the elders’ terrible acrophobia. Unluckily for Cub, the Spaniard now knew that he was more hurt than that of what was been shown, because usually he was able to control his fear -except after a traumatic mission or nightmare, which coincidently brought his well mastered barriers to come crashing down around him. Silently, the leader signalled for his team to back up some, which they did without hesitation, making the agent to visibly relax into the protective arm, which was encircling his narrow waist. Alas, this only gave way for the pain to hit with a vengeance, resulting in a small whimper escaping his lips; presenting to the others the problem that the ravenette had been aware from the start.

“Snake, with us. Alex needs a physical. Now! The rest of you, watch the twerps,” Wolf ordered bluntly, before turning passionate, strong brown eyes down at the smaller, panting form by his side, asking soothingly, “Can you walk?”

Warily, he removed his weight from Wolf’s side; his legs collapsing under his battered body as soon as weight was applied to them, causing an agonising gasp to fly from his lips. Quickly, the Spaniard caught him prior to him colliding with the floor and lifted him into muscled arms. Normally, Alex would protest to such treatment, but he realised that it was needed if he was to go anywhere, so he welcomed it, however embarrassing it maybe.

“Thank you James,” he muttered into the toned chest of his lover.

With each movement, pain attacked his ever thought as the trio made the way hurriedly across uneven ground, heading towards to barracks, but he fought every part of his being to hide it from his companion to save them worrying, to save them hurt, especially Wolf, as he had hurt him so much already in the short time they had been a couple. Though the journey took just over five minutes, it felt to Alex to drag on much longer than, due the fact that conscious thought was slowly bidding him farewell, and his only distraction being the steady pulsing of the taller male’s heart beneath his cheek. Although he knew that that too would be gone shortly. Upon reaching the cabin, Snake held the door for us, -like the gentleman he surely was- as James carried his limp boyfriend inside; laying him carefully on the rock hard bunk which the child had claimed as his own.

“Tell us about the mission then. What happened?” the Scottish solider asked in was of distraction, while James carefully removed him clothing, but had the decency to leave him clad in James Bond boxers.

“Teenagers were going missing from the streets and, well they needed someone to investigate,” he mumbles sleepily, but his companions were not listening to the words, as their eyes had come across the wounds scattering his body: fresh bullet holes, a new collection of scars and burns littering what used to be unmarked skin and an especially deep cut adoring his left thigh, which had broken the stitches at one point, so that it was currently bleeding sluggishly; staining the already tainted bedding. After examining the carnage, each injury was securely wrapped once more, while the teen was instructed to swallow two of the pills he had been given in case of emergence: dry.

“What happened?” James asked, echoing Snake’s earlier words, as he positioned Cub so that he was resting comfortably against his chest; arms snaking around his too slim form.

“I was meant to be there undercover, and was kidnapped; disappearing like all the many other, but it was just my luck that an only friend who I had worked with from the CIA had recently turned traitor and he realised who I was immediately. Instead of being sold off like the other, they kept me, starving a torturing my for two weeks before I saw a chance to escape, destroying their little operation and getting shot in the process. At the first opportunity, I was shipped back to London, where I wounded up visiting St. Dominic’s yet again; spending three days unconscious and when I did awaken, I was only allowed the meds for a day before they eliminated them in fear of addiction, so I spent most of my time asleep, purely to flee from the pain. The second ‘6 thought I was recovered enough, I was brought back here.” He answered, his voice barley a whisper; heavily clouded by exhaustion, the medicine finally kicking in, dulling the pain, and showing how tired he really was, actions immediately noticed by James, as his kissed him softly on the head, before instructing him to sleep.

**~Line Break~**

_Cold air penetrated the thin protective layers of his garments, as it clawed at his raw, abused, delicate skin, reminding the teen that there was no escape, only unimaginable pain striking him from each side. Wing whistled playfully through the thick, iron, electrified bars of the medieval cell widows, a cell, which was nothing more than a hold dug into cold marble, allowing the biting spring breeze to pierce the room, freezing the quivering child to the bone, a task that was easier than one would think, as skin was pull taut over brittle bones. Darkness clung to the prison as though it was a life line, drawing any strength found into itself, preparing to unleash its next unrelenting assault, destroying all ideas of hope that had survived years of torment relatively unscarred._

_Footsteps echoed down the concealed corridor, causing the teen to subconsciously curl into a defensive ball, disregarding the hurt that erupted from such a move. Brown broken eyes peered between stick-like arms, spotting two figures -resembling that of Ben and Jack- staring down at his pitiful form, sadistic smiles tainting their once beautiful faces. They stood towering over him, their eyes shining with accusation, while cutting deep with each word which left their lips, damaging him more than Dr. Three had ever managed before, breaking him into fractured pieces. It was only when a new face was reviled from around the corner, that all optimism vanished from his being and all others disappeared into insignificance._

_James!_

_Clad in the regulation SAS uniform, his heavy boots made their way across to where spy lay, cowering into the ground._ ‘No! This can’t be happening. He can’t. NO!’ _he though pathetically to himself._

“Cub? Cub! What’s going on? Cub, wake up!”

 _Glancing up at his, he saw a bullet hole which shone brightly between his chocolate eyes, watching horrified as blood trickled down his olive skin, dropping upon his petrified form, his heart shattering into insignificant pieces._ “James, no!”

“Alex, I’m here, listen to me, nobody’s going to hurt you. I promise.”

_Large hands reached down, grabbing the boy by his shirt, pulling him to unstable feet, only to push him against unforgiving stone. Hits rained down upon him, drawing feeble whimpers and cries from the torn adolescent; tears ran unrestrained down snow white skin, smudging the crimson which had inhabited the space first, freeing all his pain: both emotional and physical. Eventually, the assault ceased, though regrettably, that didn’t mean that he had finished. He pressed his stronger body up against the teen’s, trapping against the stones that cut into battered skin, running a calloused hand down unblemished skin, lovingly creasing him lips with a rough thumb over chapped lips, while his other slid around his hips, pulling them forward forcefully to collide with his own, his hot breath brushing his ear as he spoke, his voice husky, “You didn’t honestly believe that I loved you, did you? God you’re pathetic!”_

Abruptly, Cub shot away, sitting him his bed fully clothed –much to his surprise- scream and thrashing, oblivious to the fact he was trapped against a firm chest, though he subconsciously fought harder to escape him human restraint, until all fight evaporated from his being as soft lips gently pressed against his own, begging for entrance as he was slowly and carefully pushed backwards so he was laid back upon his hard mattress.

“Please don’t fight me,” James pleaded as he pulled away, helping Alex up as he did so.

“I’m sorry, my love,” whispered the teen into his chest as he help him tightly, knowing that this Wolf –the real Wolf- would never leave him, or hurt him in any way.

Completely ignorant to the world around them, they lent in to one another, their lips brushing the others lightly, before desperation, passion and love push to the forefront of their minds’, dominating their movements as lips clashed and tongs battled for control. Alex’s arms rose to rap around the leader’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss, while his moved to pull their hips together, their arousals meeting at last, earning a suppressed moan from the teen. Just as they were about to move to the bed once more, somebody coughed from behind them, rudely breaking the couple apart.

“So then, when you two have finished making out, who’s hungry?” One hyperactive Eagle asked, trying to hard not to bounce around the room, but his words had the desired effect, as they all ran from the bunk and into the damp mist as though the wooden structure was burning down.

“Aren’t you glad I turned you down, eh, Al?” Bed asked cheekily from beside him, drawing a blush to cover pale cheeks.

Not long after the death of Jack, Alex came out as bi, confessing to Ben one night. They were both between missions and heavily intoxicated, leading to the teen reviling that he had had a crush on the man since the Snakehead mission, but the ex-soldier had politely turned him down, saying that he didn’t swing that way and that he only saw Cub as a brother and nothing more.

Being the mature young adult he was, Alex had respected this, though it did sting for a short while, but he got over it, like he did with ever pain in this life. However, a month later, by a happy mistake, he reconnected with James, and unlike the first time they met, they grew closer, until -yet again with the help of a large bottle of Russian Vodka- feeling were once more acknowledged, although this time they were mutual. And that’s how their relationship started, slightly unconventional at first, but it quickly developed into something that left with both feeling comfortable, as the both fell irrevocably in love with the other, each watching as the other softened and opened up over time.

Too busy trapped in his thoughts, Alex missed the walk over to the mess and only returned to the world when James’ hand slid into his own; squeezing gently, knowing that sometimes his loved had a tendency of letting his mind wander off, and was in need of an anchor to reality at that moment. A genuine smile was sent up to the solider, being met with love warmed eyes. Upon entering the hall, they were once again disturbed in a less than elegant manor.

“Well, it’s nice see that Mr. Rider has finally decided to grace us with his presence,” a snide voice commented from the back of the room, which then proceeded to slowly shift forward, until the owner was stood directly in front of the group.

Only then did the teen notice the armed men stationed around the room, guns trained on a different solider, presumably the ones who has managed to stand against them. Quickly scanning the room, he made sure that nobody was dead, and yes check, no corpses in sight. That’s a relief! When his eyes has completed a circuit around the room, he spotted one teen that drew his attention, their eyes locking as he stared at the spy with wide eyes. Then it hit him. Tom! Knowing MI6, they had probably told him some story of how he has died, or more plausible, they hadn’t told anyone anything. It was surprising though that he saw through the carefully planned disguise that Cub had put it to purposely hide his identity. With that in mind, he made a mental note to talk to his old friend if he ever got the chance.

Yet again it was only Wolf’s little squeeze that returned him to reality, causing the agent to curse himself for acting so unprofessional, especially as it was just after a mission, so therefore his senses should be heightened in case of attack, or revenge, but yet, just like always they seemed dampened and at their weakest at this time, granting him time to overcome what he had been through, and to try and prevent each assignment leaving him more permanently traumatized than apparently necessary.

“What are you after this time, Walker?” Cub asked, sounding a lot more confident that he felt, but who wouldn’t be scared when it came to dealing with SCORIPA, yes the teen might have been able to defeat them on many occasions, but counting all the times they had captured him, so that he could become Three’s newest test subject, it kind of amplifies the fear factor.

“Oh, I just though now would be a perfect time to come pay you a little visit, I mean you ran away last time before the fun could truly begin, and look even your little friends are here to see as well. Isn’t this just like Christmas?” This time it wasn’t Walker who spoke, but a different shadow, the voice sending terror rushing through his veins like venom consuming him until not a strand of rational thought remained. Three!

Alex’s hand tightened around James’, causing him the glance down at me, before following my eyes to the mad doctor.

“If you would kindly sit yourselves down, we need to borrow young Alex here for a moment.”

Those of the students who hadn’t already figured out who the spy was not did, but what chance did he have to remain incognito, when his name had just been so obviously announced? Reluctantly the unit left him standing along before the crowd; hiding once more behind the long perfected façade, which had once again been activated as his main defence.

Walker signalled to two of the trained grunts, who came towards the subject, though as soon as they were within distance, the teen lashed out, catching both with a kick: hitting one on the head, knocking him off his feet, while the other received a less damaging strike to the shoulder. He was just about to go into another attack, when a pain filled gasp from behind distracted me long enough for the men to grab him, pulling his arms so that they were spread eagle, yet so tightly that it was more than just uncomfortable, it was painful.

Turning him around to face the room, he saw a Glock being pressed against his lover’s skull, while some unnamed assailant was holding his arm restrained behind him.

“If you attempt, or even think about fighting back in anyway, it shall be your friends which get hurt, starting with you little lover over there. Let’s see how long you last then,” Three threatened, he voice calm and measured.

If you asked him, Alex would never be able to tell you exactly where the most renowned name in torture had found the best way to keep him obedient, but, unlike many before him, he had managed it, and was more that eager to use it to his advantage at every opportunity. All he had to do was endanger the lives of those he loved.

Alternatively, it wasn’t that surprising; most people had figured it out, especially after Cairo. _No! Don’t even go there; now is neither the time, nor the place!_ Swiftly, Cub head swivelled towards his love, cogs turning, searching desperately for an escape, nevertheless, his equilibrium broke where even that eluded him.

Looking at the men who had once upon a time despised him, but now had become his friends, accepted him as a true shoulder, trusted him with their lives, he could clearly see that even they could calculate the hopelessness of their current predicament. All but Ben. He still held faith. Deep blue eyes screamed out for him to watch for him signal and only when he was sure that he had receive and understood the message did he slithered away into the shadows, exactly like the younger spy had taught him, reaching for his concealed weapon as he went.

Abruptly, Alex’s focus was brought back to his living nightmare, when a rough and calloused hand whipped across him face, holding enough force to easily wipe him light form off his feet; stumbling back, if it wasn’t for the unwelcome men stood like posts either side of him.

“How about we set a few basic rules?” Walked asked, getting no answer from the audience as they all glared at him and his boss in turn.

“Great idea!” Three agreed, sounding a little too joyful that what was humanly acceptable, “Let’s see... Anyone who moves, or talks without our express permission, dies, but not before they watch how much pain their little Alex here will receive from their troubles. Sound okay to everyone?

Through his peripheral vision, the ravenette witnessed how James flinched away, as he knew what the nickname meant for him, and also knew of the grief hidden behind such a simple title.

Only seconds passed between the words and to them attacking him with everything they had, - luckily only their own hands and fists- except the child managed to remain silent, regardless of how his body was shrieking at him to protest to the treatment been laid upon an already broken and abused body. Being experts in this field already, it didn’t take extensive amount of time for them to realise if they wanted to give the show and achieve the satisfaction they were looking for, they would have to more. Vanishing for a moment, Walker returned with an unwashed cleaver from the kitchen clasped firmly within his paws, before reluctantly passing it off to his superior, who had a sadistic smile spread across his cubby mug of a face.

The blade glistened threateningly in the dim light, causing the teen to commence struggling in his human bounds in a futile attempt of evade the malevolence metal, of the weapon, -though in the hands of others, it was more commonly known as a paintbrush- indifferent to the torment that it may later bring. Unbeknown to the prisoner, Eagle chose that moment to look away, unable to watch as his friend and brother was brutally treated as though he was nothing more than a piece of meat. Others however, was incapable of tearing their eyes away, their gaze glued to the scene through morbid curiosity and fear.

Averting his stare allowed the childlike solider to notice how Fox’s hand was clenched tightly around a familiar shape hidden deep within his pocket. Gently nudging his unit mate, they both in unison eyed their targets, drew their guns, and fired.

Neither Three, nor Walker had time to even widen their eyes in shock as the both feel dead before the still fearful child, though unfortunately, the blade fell in such a way that it sliced the child’s leg in its decent. At that point, hell broke loose.

Soldiers and assassins melted together in conflict spread-eagle across the room, while the teen disabled the ones who had held his still during his previous treatment. Their grip had loosened drastically, allowing him to throw a lucky blow over his strained shoulder, hitting henchmen number one square in the nose, which –if the shrill snap was anything to go by- broke on impact, while shooting his foot forward after twisting out of their grip; gritting his teeth against the now impossible to ignore pain, that was flooding his body. His foot connected with the same man’s solar plexus, making stumble back, struggling to reclaim his breath.

Muscled alien arms travelled around his waist, although, before they could complete their journey, the teen slammed his head back so that it connected with their face with maximum force. Swiftly turning once more, silently noting that it was indeed a stranger, he released a sturdy jab to the man’s carotid artery, killing him almost instantly.

Acting slightly more wary that his friend, the second guy came towards him, but, wasting no time as he wanted the ordeal to be over at the first opportunity, he sidestepped, avoiding a blow thrown at his heart and shot his hand out once more, this time his palm connecting with the chaps nose so that the cartilage was pushed back and upwards, shifting it back up and into his pea sized brain; leaving him to lie dead on the floor.

Taking in the carnage that lay chaotically arranged around the room, he noticed that dead bodies scattered the room, and almost all of the fighting was over, other than the few struggles that continued on, clinging onto the last strings of consciousness. Inspecting the room quickly, it appeared that all of the school kids and staff were still alive, and had somehow stayed unharmed, even if they were slightly shook up by the unexpected turn of events. Luckily, the majority of the casualties belonged to the enemy, other than a couple that were on our side, and a few who were laid unconscious.

After second of furious searching, brown orbs fell upon James, and even though he was covered in blood that had hit his cloths during the fight, he still looked as gorgeous, and ruthless as ever, like an angel of vengeance called from above. Alex’s angel of vengeance! His eyes found those of almost identical colour, and they locked together, nothing else mattering, only the other as they slowly made our way towards each other, ignoring everything and anything in their path as they reached their goal. For moments they just stood there face to face, enjoying in the presences of their incommunicable love, before their previous restraint snapped and they fell into the others arms, unable to imagine another moment without each other.

Lips found each other as their love sprung forth, taking control of his movements, well-built arms wrapped, where Alex found himself being lifted from his feet; instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the other being, his one true love. Smaller arms moved up to tight cropped hair, where they lost themselves in attempt to deepen their kiss further, releasing all the pain, fear, and love into that one action, speaking volume more than that of which he had ever spoken. Wolf’s arms held him securely to his hard cheat, while drawing intricate patterns across his back, causing him to arch forward into him more; shivers travelling down his spine; his mouth hung slack in a silent moan, welcoming the skilled tongue to explore as it pleased. James’ other hand reached for the dyed hair, wrapping in digits within the long locks, as he clutched the teen closer to him, unwilling to part with him again.

Unlike last time, nobody attempted to interrupt them, allowing them to freely back in their short moment of intimacy, which felt like a millennia to the conjoined party. Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads against the other as they breathed deeply. Alex stared into James’ bottomless dark eyes, being warmed by the love affection that was shining through them. It took a while, but eventually they were both calm enough to successfully untangle themselves before making their way towards their unit.

Immediately upon arrival, Snake came rushing over to his young friend, fruitlessly endeavouring to check his young friends over for serious injuries, though, when reminded that there were more important things to currently be worried about, -like the civilian witnesses- he quickly backed down. Watching him take a quick damage control, Cub saw that his earlier deduction appeared to be correct. They were presently in shock. That is all but one.

Tom!

Slowly walking over the his old friend, Alex found himself worrying about what reaction he would receive, while also being aware of the burn gaze striking his back, one who he knew confidently to be James’. Approaching those which he once would have called his pears, he observed the fear and awe that was jumping at him from their faces upon their realisation of who he was. Some of the brighter youths pondered if this is was he had been doing for the last two years; if this was why he was always absent and then injured.

If Alex was to truly be honest with himself, it was a lot easier to ignore those gaping looks than it was the last time they has met, but they were also unimportant at that moment.

Stepping before Tom, he greeted the realisation that all his concern was void, as instead of a hard hit, he was acknowledged with the signature grin that he had once known so well.

“I guess what they say is right, eh? It’s always the ones that you least expect that turn out gay,” He commented in faux disappointment, though the masquerade broke all too soon as both teens dissolved into laughter. The elder of the two glanced back at Wolf; his grin expanding when he seemed relieved that he was happy once more –especially since that cheerfulness came from being around someone how own age.

However, Alex could easily see that he was more than happy to kill the small adolescent if he even thought about acting like an arse to his lover.

“I guess I own you an explanation?” Cub asked, his voice sounding both reluctant and guilty, though he did honestly miss his friend, in spite of the knowledge that he would never be safe with the spy around.

“That you do Al, or should I call you Cub now?”

**~*~Fin~*~**


End file.
